Sam Winchester OneShot love story
by Devilninja16
Summary: A one-shot i wrote for Vervada7 on quizilla


**Sam Winchester One Shot**

**Name:** Rissa Smith

**Age:** 21 (Sam is 22)

**Looks:** Light brown hair and blue eyes. Height 5'4". Body Petite and curvy.

**History:** Father is a retired hunter. He is very protective of Rissa and doesn't like her hunting. When she was little she would spend a lot of time with Sam and Dean while their fathers would go out hunting. She always kind of had a thing for Sam, but didn't like Dean very much because he was always trying to boss her around just like her father. She hasn't seen Sam and Dean sense she was 19 and was suppose to go off to college

Start

I Placed down my police scanner and ran over to my bag throwing on a dark blue tank top and my denim jeans. I reached under my hotel room bed and pulled out another bag, which I took with me as I ran out of my room and towards my car. I pressed the button on my keys, which unlock the black mustang out the front of my motel room.

I quickly hopped in and started her up. The roar of the engine was loud as I drove off down the dark street.

A couple blocks away I stopped at a huge two-story house, it looked old and broken down. It looked like no one had lived there in many years. There were no police out the front. _Did I get the wrong house_ I thought to myself as I remembered what I had just heard on the police scanner (two high school students had gone missing last seen at 1198 Brisbane street).

I looked at the numbers printed beside the front door 1198. "This is defiantly the right place" I said to myself as I grabbed a gun filled with rock salt out of the bag I had brought along with me.

As I approached the door the sound of a car approaching stopped me and I quickly hid behind the bushes out the front of the house.

An Impala pulled up behind my car and I frowned as it stopped. I got out from behind the bushes as two tall males hopped out of the car. "Well if it isn't the Winchesters" I said in an annoyed tone glaring at Dean "This is my job, go find your own"

"Ah Rissa Smith, I had a feeling that was your car there. What are you doing here, your father told us you had gone away to college" Dean said in a serious voice

"Yeah that's what I told him. But college isn't for me I'm a hunter"

"Rissa you shouldn't be doing this on your own, you could get badly hurt or worse killed" Sam said worried

"I can take care of my self thanks" I turned towards the door of the house with my back to them.

"See you got that tattoo after all" I could hear the smirk in Dean's voice. "I thought your dad said you weren't aloud to get it"

"I'm 21 Dean, I'm an adult my father is no longer the boss of me"

"It's nice, I think it suits you" Sam said walking over to me so he could get a better look at the red dragon tattoo on left my shoulder blade "I remember you telling me you always wanted to get a dragon tattooed on you when we were younger. Didn't think you would actual do it though".

I felt Sam's fingertips run over my shoulder blade. I could feel my cheeks go slightly red as I shivered at his touch. "Um I got a job to do," I said walking inside the house. "Not alone your not" Sam said and followed me along with Dean.

"What do you think happened to the kids and why aren't the police here" I asked them pulling out my flashlight and switching it on.

"No Idea why the police aren't here, But I'm guessing by the looks of this place we are possible dealing with a vengeful spirit" Sam told me.

"Alright lets split up I'll go up stairs," I told them and heading towards the old creaky wooden steps that where at the end of the hallway.

I heard some footsteps approach me and Sam came walking up beside me "sorry" He said, "But Dean wanted me to go with you"

"That's okay" I shrugged only because I didn't mind Sam's company.

We looked around up stairs in all the rooms. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere. Finally at the end off the hall we came across a room. I turned the rusty old handle to get inside but it was locked from the inside. I pressed my ear up against the door and could here slight whispers coming from inside.

"There's people in there" I told Sam "maybe it's those kids"

"Is there anyone in there," Sam said through the door

"Help us!" Two voices shouted from in the room

"Alright stand back," Sam said to me and I did. He than kick the door with all his force and it came clean of its hinges. A boy and girl of about 14 came out looking terrified. "There's a ghost in this house somewhere" the girl whispered terrified.

"Come on we will get you out of here" I said leading them down stairs where Dean was back in the main room. "You found the kids, good" Dean held up a picture of an old man with a long grey beard and beady black eyes "Have you seen this man" He asked the kids

"Yes that's what the ghost we saw looks like" the boy said.

"Good" Dean said he than turned to Sam and I "I found some paper work apparently this man killed his wife when he found out she cheated on him and than killed himself. His relatives buried him in the back yard somewhere. I'm going to go find the grave, you two get these kids out of here"

Dean left towards the back door and Sam and I got the kids out of the house as fast as we could.

We dropped them off at there homes in my car. "Dean probably going to be another couple of hours did you want to do something while we wait?" Sam asked nervously

"Sure did you want to get dinner?" I suggested and he smiled and nodded

Sam and I got some take away and headed to my motel room to eat it. We talked about what we had gotten up to in the past two years sense we last seen each other. Sam had been traveling with Dean pretty much the whole time hunting

After we had eaten we sat on my bed and put the TV on. I noticed Sam seemed kind of tense and I turned to look at him "Are you okay" I asked him.

Sam looked at me and didn't answer instead he leaned in and pressed his soft and gentle lips against my own.

"Whoa what was that for" I asked him blushing after he pulled away. Sam too was blushing "I've been wanting to do that ever sense we were little. I like you a lot Rissa"

I smiled at him "I like you too"

Sam's phone went off and he picked it up. It was Dean he had burned the old man's bones and was on his way to pick up Sam.

"I guess this is goodbye," I said sadly to Sam

'It doesn't have to be" He smiled "Come with Dean and Me. We can hunt together and this way I know your safe," He begged me with his eyes.

I giggled at his cuteness "Ok fine, I will"

Sam pulled me into a hug and gave me a quick peck on the lips "Let's get out of here" he said as we left the motel room to meet up with Dean.

End…


End file.
